Hakuōki
is a video game series by Idea Factory, which has been adapted into two 12-episode anime series animated by Studio DEEN; the first began airing in Japan on the TV Kanagawa and UHF stations on April 4, 2010. The second season began airing on October 10, 2010 and is ongoing. The series has also been adapted as two different manga series. Plot Chizuru Yukimura heads to Kyoto to search for her father. While there, she witnesses a fight between Rasetsu and members of the Shinsengumi. The Shinsengumi take her into custody and, once learning she is the daughter of the doctor they are searching for, decide to keep her close at hand. Chizuru follows the Shinsengumi in their battles to help the shogunate. Characters ; : :Chizuru is the main female character. She comes to Kyoto in search of her missing father, , a Dutch-educated doctor who is skilled in Western medicine. Her father is the one who, under orders from the Shogunate, develops the "''ochimizu", a potion that increases the drinker's healing abilities, speed, and strength but which also possesses an unfortunate side-effect of turning the drinker into a mindless, vampire-like monster called a Rasetsu. At the beginning of the series, she is seen being chased by two men, who were suddenly attacked by a Rasetsu. She witnesses Hajime Saitou kill off the Rasetsu and is then taken to the Shinsengumi headquarters by Toshizo Hijikata, where they allow her to stay, because they too were in search of her father. :Chizuru herself also has a secret: she is in fact a pureblood member of the Oni Ichizoku (the Demon Clan), and the head of the Oni of the East is of Yukimura descent. Chikage Kazama is after her to make the strongest Oni, since if a pureblood mates with another pureblood or with the strongest Oni, they make an even stronger Oni (even stronger than their two parents). She is the wielder of a short sword which pairs with Kaoru's longsword. They are part of the Yukimura's heirloom. ; : :Hijikata is the Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi and makes most of the Shinsengumi's decisions. He is called oni-fukuchou (Demon Vice-commander) and is both feared and respected by his men. He is also often referred to as "Toshi" by Kondou. Hijikata is the one who brought Chizuru back to the Shinsengumi headquarters the night she witnessed a Rasetsu on the loose that began to attack two men chasing her. He is responsible for her welfare, and even though he acts as if this were to his dismay, he does care for Chizuru's safety, as he is often shown protecting her during battles. He is based on the historical Hijikata Toshizō. :Hijikata drinks the Ochimizu in order to increase his power to defeat Chikage, led by rage after seeing Gen Inoue dead, a fellow Shinsengumi warrior. Even though Inoue had been killed by Satchō warriors (Satsuma-Chōshū alliance), Hijikata takes it out on Chikage, starting a fight, which Chikage encourages. ; : :Okita is the First Division Captain and a brilliant swordsman. He suffers from tuberculosis, and is later visited by Nagumo Kaoru who gives him a bottle of Ochimizu which he takes so he can "cure" his tuberculosis. Although he is now a Rasetsu, the Shinsengumi discover that he heals from injuries caused by silver weapons at a human speed, thus discovering Rasetsu's weakness. He is based on the historical Okita Sōji. ; : :Kondou is the Commander of the Shinsengumi. He is very emotional, but despite this, he has the trust, respect, and loyalty of his men. He is based on the historical Isami Kondō. ; : :Usually called "Sannan-san" (based on an alternate reading of his surname), he is Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, along with Hijikata. Both a scholar and a ruthless tactician, he is kind and caring, albeit a bit reserved. After an injury which resulted in him being unable to use his sword arm, he has become cold and suspicious of others. In the hope of regaining the use of his arm, he drank the Ochimizu, which he had spent time to research and improve on so the side effects wouldn't kick in; he is the first of the characters introduced to do so. He is based on the historical Yamanami Keisuke. ; : :Shinpachi is the Second Division captain of the Shinsengumi. He is usually very cheerful, especially when he is with his comrades. Shinpachi is especially close to Harada and together they often pick on Heisuke. He is very skilled with the sword, but he is also a true alcoholic and womanizer, as he is seen breaking the curfew one night to be out drinking. He is based on the historical Nagakura Shinpachi. ; : :Harada is the Tenth Division Captain and prefers the spear to the sword, but he is seen carrying both. He is based on the historical Harada Sanosuke. ; : :Heisuke is a young member of the Shinsengumi. He is around the same age as Chizuru. He leaves the Shinsengumi, following Itou along with Hajime Saitou, but later returns. He too has taken Ochimizu to recover from injuries. He is based on the historical Tōdō Heisuke. ; : :Saito is the leader of the Third Division and a master of the left hand sword technique. He is silent and a taciturn but also very loyal, polite, and wise. He often analyzes the situation before attacking to figure out which actions are necessary to complete the mission. Saito left the Shinsengumi apparently to join Itou's group, but later it turns out that he was commanded by Hijikata to infiltrate Itou's group for information concerning Itou's plans. He is based on the historical Saitō Hajime. ; : :First seen as a lovely dressed young woman who is prettier than Chizuru, Kaoru is actually Chizuru's twin brother who was separated from her during childhood. He's made to dress as a woman but is seen as a boy near the end of the first season of the anime. He is one of the strongest Oni. He wants to make Chizuru suffer because when they were separated, he was taken in by the Nagumo family who treated him harshly for not being a female. He also hates that Chizuru forgot about him and about her even having a twin brother at all. Because of this, he wants Chizuru to feel the pain he felt. :Later on, though, he admits that he truly loves Chizuru and that everything he had done was to meet Chizuru again. In addition, he asks Chizuru to go with him, because he is the only one who has the power to protect her. Chizuru refuses to go, since she had promised to the Shinsengumi that she would protect Kondou, and Kaoru decides that if things had come to that, his only option would be killing her. Right after they start fighting, though, Chizuru is cornered and saved by Chikage, who kills Kaoru. :Kaoru is the wielder of the long sword that is pair with Chizuru's short sword, which are the Yukimura clan's heirloom. ; : :Member of the Bakumatsu, enemies of the Shinsengumi. He is the strongest Oni of the West and is after Chizuru, so that they can mate and create stronger Oni. His reasons for this are unknown, but his attempts to take Chizuru have so far been thwarted by the interference of the Shinsengumi. Despite being arrogant and cynical, he is not entirely cold-blooded, as he later saves Chizuru, although this might have been for his own purposes. Kazama is usually followed by his two demon companions Amagiri and Shiranui, and it is implied that he might be of royal blood, like Sen-hime. In his Oni form, he grows white horns and his hair fades to match. His eyes also become yellow. ;Amagiri Kyūju : :Kyūju Amagiri is a very strong red-haired Oni, who prefers to fight with his fists instead of a sword. He's usually seen by Kazama Chikage's side, since he works for him. Strangely, Amagiri seems to dislike fighting needlessly and often tells his opponents not to fight him, in a polite manner. He is rather respectful of his enemies, not even taunting them when in battle. He is also a member of the Satsuma Clan. :In the second season of the anime adaptation, Kazama, Amagiri, and Shiranui unite against Koudou and his army of Rasetsu, which he manages to improve and now can fight efforlessly in broad daylight. Moreover, Amagiri reveals to Saito that, since the source of the Rasetsu's power is not of divine origin -unlike the power of true demons-, their superhuman strength, reflexes and regenerative abilities are all derived from their own life energy. Therefore, Rasetsu are simply using in advance energy that was originally meant to be expended over the decades of an ordinary human life, and their lifespans are shortened everytime they use their powers. ;Kyō Shiranui : :Kyō Shiranui is a cocky, arrogant Oni who prefers guns to swords. He has long, purple wavy hair which he wears in a ponytail. Initially, he fights alongside Kazama Chikage and Amagiri Kyuuju against the Shinsengumi (and particularly, Harada), in order to abduct Chizuru under Kazama Chikage's orders. Later on, Harada and Shiranui call it a truce and join forces to defeat Koudou's newly created Rasetsu, after Koudou's betrayal. In fact, Shiranui 'sacrifices' himself so that the Shinsengumi can escape the battlefield, opening a path for them. Afterwards, he informs Harada that Koudou is willing to start a war only to get blood for his Rasetsu army. ; : :She is a pretty young girl around Chizuru's age, with long brown hair. She is a pureblood Oni, but because of Kimigiku, her bodyguard, Kazama Chikage doesn't chase after her, going after Chizuru instead. Sen is first introduced when she protects a child and is threatened by a group of men. Chizuru jumps in, forgetting that she cannot fight very well, and Saito Hajime steps in, knocking the men out with the blunt side of his blade, referring to a swordsmanship lesson he had with Chizuru. She later explains to Chizuru who she is and Chizuru's real heritage, even offering twice for Chizuru to come with her and Kimigiku to be better protected. Media Video Game The Hakuoki series of Otome games were released for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS by Idea Factory. Another game was released in September 2010 for the PlayStation 3. Manga There are two manga adaptations of Hakuoki: Shinsengumi Kitan. The first, entitled Hakuouki Junrenka, is serialized in the shojo manga magazine Dengeki Comic SYLPH, and is an anthology of the different endings available in the video games. Another adaptation is currently serialized in Comic B's Log Kyun!!. Anime The following is a list of episodes of the Hakuoki: Shinsengumi Kitan and Hakuouki: Hekketsuroku (the second season) anime. The series uses four pieces of theme music, one opening and ending per season. The first season's opening theme was Izayoi Namida by Yoshioka Aika and ending was Kimi no Kioku by Mao. The second season's opening is Maikaze by Yoshioka Aika and its ending theme is Akane Sora ni Negau by Mao. List of Episodes Hakuouki: Shinsengumi Kitan Hakuouki Hekketsuroku note: The second season continues the numbering from season one; therefore, episode 1 of the second season is episode 13. Similarly, there was a recap episode of the first season aired the week before episode 13, called episode 00. External Links *Official Website **PSP edition ***PSP bonus disc **DS edition ***DS bonus disc **PS3 edition **PS2 edition *Hakuoki Yugiroku *Hakuoki Reimeioku *Official Website (anime) *Hakuoki Mobile Network *Hakuoki On-Stage * * References Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Historical anime and manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga fr:Hakuōki ko:박앵귀 ~신선조기담~ ja:薄桜鬼 〜新選組奇譚〜 pl:Hakuōki Shinsengumi Kitan ru:Hakuouki vi:Hakuouki: Shinsengumi Kitan zh:薄樱鬼 ～新选组奇谭～